¿Secretos Develados?
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Una calurosa noche de verano, Nabiki pasea por los pasillos de la casa Tendo... ¿Que descubrirá? ¿Son gemidos los que escucha salir de la habitación de su hermanita? Mejor que tome la cámara de fotos. Reto hecho por mí en el Taller Literario.


Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro one-shot hecho por mi para el reto en el Taller Literario de Ranma 1/2. Como siempre todos son bienvenidos a participar si así lo desean.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojala) y no saco ningún provecho monetario por ello.

Espero que disfruten un rato y si les gusto me dejan un review.

**Sumary: **Una calurosa noche de verano, Nabiki pasea por los pasillos de la casa Tendo... ¿Que descubrirá? ¿Son gemidos los que escucha salir de la habitación de su hermanita? Mejor que tome la cámara de fotos. Reto hecho por mí en el Taller Literario.

0

0

* * *

**¿Secretos Develados?**

_"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"_**  
**

* * *

****0

0

-_Mmmm… justo lo que necesitaba- _suspiro gustosa -_ Un buen vaso de agua fría-. _Sonrió contenta la mediana de las Tendo.

Era una de esas noches en las que no puedes dormir por el calor. Te acuestas y terminas toda empapada en sudor como si hubieras corrido una maratón, de esas que se dan cotidianamente en Nerima, cuando todos esos locos corren sin saber porque solo por perseguir a alguien. Bueno, pero esos locos dejan un buen dinero así que no me puedo quejar.

Una vez completada la labor de refrescase subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto para tratar de descansar un poco. En eso estaba cuando vio un halo de luz por debajo de la puerta de su hermanita. –_Mmmm, ¿que hará a estas horas despierta?-_ se pregunto a si misma, sonrió pensando en que seguramente tendría que ver con el cuñadito. Su oído se agudizo, con cuidado apoyo este sobre la puerta.

Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban profundamente. Escucho la voz de su hermanita decir –_Así no- _seguida por la inconfundible voz del cuñadito que se escuchaba mas grave que de costumbre -_¿Así te gusta?- _

Oh, esto valía oro, literalmente. ¿Cuánto podrían pagar esos locos por algo como esto? Seguramente un buen viaje por el mundo. Sonrió calculadoramente y salio rápidamente para su cuarto con la intención de atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

Llego a su habitación y velozmente tomo la cámara de fotos digital, que compro con el dinero de las entradas a la boda. La encendió para saber si tenía batería y cuanta memoria había utilizable. Sonrió feliz de que tenía más de media hora para grabar en video y muchísimas fotos disponibles.

Salio en completo silencio de su cuarto para no alertarlos de su presencia. Pensar que eran artistas marciales del más alto nivel y ella, una mujer común, bueno no tan común, siempre los asustaba.

Encendió la cámara dispuesta a disfrutar el momento al ver sus caras shoquedas por que su secreto había sido descubierto y luego el verlos suplicar por tener en su poder las fotos. Cosa que obviamente no iba a pasar. Les daría unas copias y el resto las vendería entre todos los demás, inclusive sus padres.

Con sumo cuidado giro la perrilla entreabriendo la puerta de la recamara de su hermana, lo mínimo indispensable para poder pasar su mano con la cámara y apretar el botón antes de que se dieran cuanta.

Oprimió el botón repetidas veces, consiguiendo con ellos varias fotos. A continuación abrió de golpe la puerta caminando adentro de la habitación. Con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo perversamente hablo –_Pero que tenemos aquí… ¿creo que su secreto fue descubierto no? Me pregunto cuanto pagaran para que esto..-_

-_¿Me puedes decir con que derecho entras en mi habitación sin golpear y a estas horas de la noche?- _ pregunto irritablemente Akane cortando de cuajo a Nabiki.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños, que hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y… parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que veía.

Allí, en frente suyo, estaban Ranma y Akane. Ranma sentado en su escritorio con cuadernos, lápices y una calculadora. Ambos estaban estudiando.

Akane al ver el silencio de su hermana sonrío conforme -_¿No era lo que esperabas, eh?- _pregunto con ironía.

Ranma a todo esto se dio la vuelta en la silla y observo al dinero en persona. –_Em, Nabiki… ¿puedes cerrar la boca? Da impresión y mira que he visto cosas peores-_ sugirió para luego voltearse y seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno.

El dinero en persona observaba incrédula a su hermana sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre la remera de tirantes que utilizaba en verano para dormir junto con unos shorts coritos, tenía una sonrisa que decía "esta vez gane yo" y una ceja levantada esperando su contestación. Observo que Ranma también estaba vestido con su típica remera blanca y pantalón negro.

Cerro la boca y aclaro su voz –_Em… yo… yo pensé… ustedes… y gemidos… y … y…-_ la verdad era que no sabia que decir. Esta vez no había nada que hacer ni decir. Por una vez los instintos le fallaron. Bajo la cabeza y salio de la habitación de su hermanita con toda la dignidad posible después de semejante vergüenza.

Una vez un su habitación y acostada en su cama se pregunto -_¿Pero como puede ser posible que haya fallado? ¿Me estaré poniendo vieja para esto?- _suspiro profundamente acomodándose mejor –_Estaba segura de que no estaban estudiando- _negó con la cabeza obligándose a dormir olvidando que esta noche siquiera hubiera existido.

0

* * *

0

Akane reía con ganas ante la retirada con la cola entre las piernas de su hermana. Ranma sonreía para si feliz de que una vez en la vida las cosas salían bien para ellos. Su secreto duraría un tiempo más.

Se levanto de la silla sentándose al lado de Akane. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de la mujer y la sentó entre sus piernas. Ella ya había acabado de reír, enredo sus manos en su cuello acariciando sus cabellos, lo observaba atenta y profundamente. Apretó mas su abrazo sobre la estrecha cintura de la mujer que le robaba el aliento, respiro profundamente inspirando su aroma -_¿Te parece si seguimos en donde lo habíamos dejado antes de que tu hermana nos interrumpiera?- _

Una sonrisa seductora fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

·

·

**Fin**

* * *

****_Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic._

_Para aquellos que se preguntan cuando actualizare mis otras historias les cuento que en unos días a mas tardar estarán listos los capítulos. Así que les pido un poquito mas de paciencia._

_¡Un beso a todas las chicas del foro! ¡Este fic va para ustedes pequeñas pervertidas! (Las sorprendí, no?)_

_Me despido _

_rusa-ranmayakane-zk #1!_


End file.
